rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Fan Races (Season 2)
Battle of the Fan Races (Season 2) is a fan made series created by Nicholas. 14 queens from 2 fan races represent their races in a battle for the title of "Wiki's Skinniest Race". The season was announced on November 25th, 2019, with the cast reveal on November 29, 2019. The season is set to premier on December 5th, 2019. This season is the second of six round-robin battles. Melanin's Drag Race goes up against Ronin's Drag Race in the second Pool A season. On February 28th, 2020 Arcadia Cosmic was crowned the winner. Kenya Tehlam Iman and Naomi West were the runners-up. Team Melanin's Drag Race Team Ronin's Drag Race Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won the season for their respective team. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Planetary Models" * '''Guest Judge: Ronin and Khonarh * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot while "floating in space" * Mini Challenge Winner: Arcadia Cosmic * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the planets * Main Challenge: Design an outfit inspired by an assigned planet * Runway Theme: Planetary Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Arcadia Cosmic * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package by Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Mia Dupree and Sabrina O'Day * Lip-Sync Song: "Meteorite" by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Mia Dupree 'Episode 2: ''"Haus Feud" * '''Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian * Mini Challenge: Drag up contents of a brief case and serve bald queen realness * Mini Challenge Winners: Rosata The Grave Rouge Periyat * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains (MDR Team captain must choose a host) * Main Challenge: Show off your personality in "Family Feud" * Runway Theme: Big, Bald and Beautiful * Main Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Main Challenge Prize: Five-night luxury hotel accommodations courtesy of "My Gay Getaway". * Bottom Two: Davina Diva and Naomi West * Lip-Sync Song: "Supercut" by Lorde * Eliminated: Davina Diva 'Episode 3: ''"Queens of Strip Clubs" * '''Guest Judge: Trisha Paytas * Mini Challenge: 30-second screen test for lotion * Mini Challenge Winners: Mona Lott, Noel Noir and Sabrina O'Day * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In three teams, design your own original strip club and include a synchronized pole dance * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * Main Challenge Winner: Mona Lott * Main Challenge Prize: A wig wardrobe from Weaven Steven * Bottom Two: Amelie De Vries and Minnie Matea Toffee * Lip-Sync Song: "Hush Hush; Hush Hush" by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Minnie Matea Toffee Strip Club Design Challenge 'Episode 4: ''"The Rocky Horror Musical " * '''Guest Judge: Tim Curry * Mini Challenge: Hung-men; play a game of hangman with the pit crew. * Mini Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles for the musical * Main Challenge: Star in a drag lip-sync number of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" * Runway Theme: Sweet Sensational Frankensteins * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Main Challenge Prize: A Caribbean Cruise by AllOutVacations * Bottom Two: Ava Gold and James Luna * Lip-Sync Song: "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha * Eliminated: Ava Gold Rocky Horror Musical 'Episode 5: ''"And The Academy Award Goes To..." * '''Guest Judge: Katy Perry * Mini Challenge: Read a teleprompter as fluently as possible * Mini Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs * Main Challenge: In pairs, host, present and receive awards at the "DQA's" * Runway Theme: Awards Show Eleganza * Main Challenge Winners: Kenya Tehlam Iman and Rosata The Grave * Main Challenge Prize: Four-night stay and spa treatments for 2 at Saguaro in Palm Springs * Bottom Two: Noel Noir and Rouge Periyat * Lip-Sync Song: "Firework" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 6: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Sofia Vergara * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: $1,500 gift card from MuLondon * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Curves and Swerves * Main Challenge Winner: Noel Noir * Main Challenge Prize: A luxury VIP getaway to Sofitel Hotel in Los Angeles * Bottom Two: James Luna and Rouge Periyat * Lip-Sync Song: "Proud Mary" by Tina Turner * Eliminated: James Luna 'Episode 7: ''"Whatever Happened to the Lady Functions?" * '''Guest Judge: Jujubee * Mini Challenge: Dress up a puppet for a puppet pageant * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosata The Grace * Mini Challenge Prize: Create the teams for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Reenact "Whatever Happened to the Lady Functions" from the point of view of Amelia Squirt, Emily Queef and Caroline Fart * Runway Theme: Pussy Pink Princesses * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Main Challenge Prize: 5-year membership with SquareSpace * Bottom Two: Kenya Tehlam Iman and Sabrina O'Day * Lip-Sync Song: "Talking Body" by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Sabrina O'Day 'Episode 8: ''"Kill This Makeover" * '''Special Guests: BLACKPINK * Guest Judge: Jessica Alba * Mini Challenge: Sitting on a Secret! * Mini Challenge Winner: Amelie De Vries * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the pairs to the BLACKPINK members * Main Challenge: In pairs, work together to makeover a member of BLACKPINK into your drag family * Runway Theme: K-Pop Family Values * Main Challenge Winners: Arcadia Cosmic and Noel Noir * Main Challenge Prize: A custom made gown from MountBatten Concepts * Bottom Two: Mona Lott and Rouge Periyat * Lip-Sync Song: "Kill This Love" by BLACKPINK * Eliminated: Rouge Periyat 'Episode 9: ''"The Greatest Musical of All" * '''Guest Judge: Chaka Khan * Mini Challenge: Recreate Sasha Velour's rose petal reveal * Mini Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Mini Challenge Prize: $1000 gift card from fiercequeen.com * Main Challenge: Star in a live-singing rusical that tells the story of Whitney Houston * Runway Theme: Divalicious Devils * Main Challenge Winner: Kenya Tehlam Iman * Main Challenge Prize: Collection of custom-made jewelry * Bottom Two: Mona Lott and Rosata The Grave * Lip-Sync Song: "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Mona Lott 'Episode 10: ''"Drag Movie Prequels" * '''Guest Judge: Lisa Kudrow * Mini Challenge: Celebrity Photobomb * Mini Challenge Winner: Arcadia Cosmic * Mini Challenge Prize: Pair up the queens for the acting challenge * Main Challenge: Create and film a trailer for a prequel for a pre-existing * Runway Theme: Avant Garde Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Naomi West * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 giftcard to FABRICplanet * Bottom Two: Arcadia Cosmic and Amelie De Vries * Lip-Sync Song: "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: Amelie De Vries 'Episode 11: ''"Ticking Time-Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Ellen Page * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Rosata The Grace * Mini Challenge Prize: Choreograph the opening number before the ball * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch for the Ticking Time-Ball. * Runway Theme: Ticking Time-Ball (Bomb Squad Realness, Mushroom Cloud Couture and Color Explosion Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Arcadia Cosmic * Main Challenge Prize: Custom jewel package from Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Naomi West and Noel Noir * Lip-Sync Song: "Judas" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Noel Noir 'Episode 12: ''"The Top 4 Girls" * '''Guest Judge: Rita Ora * Top 4 Challenge: Write and record your own unique verse to the song "Girls", then perform it in an ambitious production number alongside your fellow queens. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Through The Fire" by Patti Labelle * Top 3: Arcadia Cosmic, Kenya Tehlam Iman and Naomi West * Eliminated: Rosata The Grace 'Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of Battle of the Fan Races: Arcadia Cosmic * Runners-Up: Kenya Tehlam Iman and Naomi West Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:BotFR Category:BotFR (Season 2)